Joice Blackwell
Character Synopsis Joice Blackwell '''was once a voluteer for a secret experiment done by C.A.Ps, during the Cold War. But the researchers miscalculated the re-entry point and Joice was lost between the fabrics of reality, trapped in the void. And it was here she met the '''Endless Black. She lives in the darkest places of the void trying to find a way out and find someone who is like it. Though it can't leave itself, it does still have some ties in the living dimensions by the darkness in a persons mind. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. 7-C 'to '''Low 2-C ' 'Verse: '''Creepypasta '''Name: '''Joice Blackwell, Enigma, Queen of Nothing, The Viewer '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least 2000 years old '''Classification: '''Host of The Endless Black '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Void Manipulation (her connection to The Endless Black grants her power of Nothingness), Existence Erasure (Can remove opponents from reality, with no traces of their existence remaining), Time Travel (Able to cross through time to arrive at any point in time), Death Manipulation (Able to bring death upon any entity comes within her perimeters), Immortality (Type 5 & 9, after being co-signed to the void, she no longer is existent thus cannot conventionally die), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter the state of gravity from it being bone-crushingly intense to light enough to grant flight), Nonexistent Physiology (Was stripped of her existence and became a being without existence or history), Acausality (Singularity; Has no past or future, existing as a singular being without time), Telepathy (Can interact with the minds of mortals across dimensions), Invisibility (Has the ability to become invisible to those who attempt to see her), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the void, which is it‘s interior), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Earth, Wind and Water variety), Possession (Can place her essence into another vessel and control it), History Manipulation (Capable of preventing many creepypasta characters from being birthed to begin with), 'Destructive Ability: Varies. Town Level '(Capable of killing The Abstractor, Who is capable of killing beings as powerful as Jeff The Killer and Slenderman. Was Implied to be able to oneshot all of Slenderman’s proxies) to '''Universe Level+ '(When tapping into the full power of The Endless Black, Joice Blackwell had the ability to create another universe whilst in The Void. Furthermore, she had the potential to destroy it in order to create said universe. Has access to The Void, which is an endless reality that is the nonexistence that predated creation and is revealed to be said nonexistence condensed into a single location) '''Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge and react to gunfire, Should be superior to Jeff The Killer and Ticci Toby) to Immeasurable '(Can move though Time, across different time periods with movement alone. Transcends Time completely). '''Omnipresent '''across The Void 'Lifting Ability: Peak Human '''to Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Town Class (Was going to kill The Abstractor, who can kill Slenderman and Jeff The Killer) to 'Universal+ '''through tapping into the powers of The Endless Black 'Durability: Town Level. Nonexistence Physiology and Immortality makes Joice harder to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range. Universal 'with Void Powers. '''Cross-Universal '''through Telepathy 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Was a researcher of C.A.Ps and was considered gifted in the field of physic. Initially helped with the teleportation device, having been the one who assisted it‘s creation. Gained knowledge that no human can grasp) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Endless Black: A creature that was born from the collective darkness compressed into the void after the universe was created, and that all it wanted was to be seen and loved. Joice now brings children who are filled with negative energy into the void to become one with the Endless Black. She can tap into it's powers, of which have allowed her to create entire universes and even destroy old universes in addition Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Horror Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Psychics Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Possession Users Category:History Benders Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2